Nueva faceta
by Zarite
Summary: Le miras a los ojos, taladras con tu mirada azul su cuerpo y sientes estremecerte cuando ella sonríe y se agacha, revelando sus pechos. Mierda. Sientes la boca reseca y gruñes de irritación. Odias sentirte de esa forma.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**N**ueva faceta.

* * *

Le miras a los ojos, taladras con tu mirada azul su cuerpo y sientes estremecerte cuando ella sonríe y se agacha, revelando sus pechos. Mierda. Sientes la boca reseca y gruñes de irritación. _Odias_ sentirte de esa forma.

Lanzas por última vez una mirada hacia ella y te alejas. Porque maldita sea, ella esta en una cita mientras que tú, jodido imbécil, la contemplas ser feliz con otro. Ese otro que no eres tú. _Fantástico_.

Aprietas los puños y maldices al idiota de Kiba, también, al idiota de Shino que la convenció de ser feliz con otro. Sientes ganas de agarrar a Kiba del cuello, luego te calmas y prefieres pensar en otra cosa.

Diriges tus pies hacia el pequeño establecimiento, Ichiraku. Pides un tazón de ramen y lo miras con el ceño fruncido, no. Ni si siquiera el ramen calma la ira, la rabia y el miedo que sientes al ver como ella es feliz con otro. Como sonreirá con otro, como besara a otro, y joder, porque no, follara con otro.

Aprietas los palillos contra tus puños y los rompes. El viejo te manda una mirada de molestia, gruñes y pides disculpas entre dientes, el viejo asiente y te da unos nuevos palillos, y luego se mete en la cocina. Maldito viejo idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, ¿No?

¿Pero quien se daría cuenta de que tú, si tú, el idiota de la aldea estaba celoso de saber que ella tenia una cita? ¿Quien?

Maldices en voz baja, la odias. La odias porque ya no vendrá a ti en medio de la noche, porque ya no te besara y menos aún dirá tu nombre mientras te hundes en ella, tampoco verás esa cara que pone cuando tiene un orgasmo. Genial. La odias te dice tu mente, pero tu corazón aún añora su compañía.

Relames los labios y comes el ramen, escuchas su voz y prefieres pensar que tal vez solo es fruto de tu imaginación, pero todo se va a la mierda cuando ella entra con él del brazo, que hijo de puta, sonriendo y sonrojada, seguramente por algo que habrá dicho ese idiota. Muerdes tu lengua para no soltar otra maldición, finges no verlos, pero claro, ese perro sarnoso prefiere regodearse de tu desdicha, riendo en voz alta, y porque no, tocándola.

Entrecierras los ojos, respira te dices, tu no eras así, tu eras alegre, feliz, y siempre con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, pero todo cambio cuando tu la besaste, y cuando la hiciste mujer una y otra vez aquella noche, de ti salió el sentimiento posesivo, los celos, la marca que decía que era tu mujer, _mía_. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando tú, por mas enamorado que estuvieras, y estés, besaste a Sakura cuando te dijo que te quería más que un hermano. _¡Maldita fuera esa declaración! _Pensaste con odio.

Porque ya que eres un hombre tu orgullo se hincho cuando te diste cuenta de que había otras mujeres que prestaran atención a tu persona, ese sentimiento de inferioridad se fue, dejando orgullo prepotente.

Dejas los palillos en la mesa con un sonido sordo, ellos dan un respingo, tu pasas de largo la mirada recelosa del perro, pero no puedes con esa mirada herida de ella, su pequeña boca esta en una linea tensa, sus hombros tiesos y su mano en pequeños puños, mostrando los nudillos blanco. Enfurecido pones el dinero cerca del tazón y te diriges a la salida, pero algo en ti grita.

_Mía_.

Das media vuelta y le miras a los ojos, ella agacha, tu aprietas los labios.

—Hinata—llamas, aún así ella no levanta la cabeza. Entrecierras los ojos y alzas la mano, coges la suya que es pequeña y suave, das un empujón a Kiba y sientes su cuerpo en el tuyo, su rostro en tu pecho, suspiras y luego la abrazas, das una última mirada de enfado a Kiba y desapareces con ella en un remolino.

La mirada de ella es de miedo, tiembla y quiere hablar, pero de esa boca que te besaba solo sale palabras sin sentido.

—Q-Quiero ir con Kiba-kun—tartamudea, tú sientes como tu ceño se profundiza, intentas relajarte pero no puedes.

—¡No!—gritas con rabia. En tu interior temes perderla. También, temes que haga su vida lejos de la tuya. Le coges de los hombros y le miras, Hinata clava sus ojos blancos en los tuyos, transmitiendo el resentimiento fruto del beso que vio entre tú y Sakura. Le coges la barbilla y la besas, duro, nada de gentileza te dices, ella lucha contigo pero cede cuando hundes tu lengua en su pequeña boca. La abrazas por la cintura y mueves la caderas. La necesitas, la añoras, quieres que grite tu nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que el cielo estalle, hasta que ella ya no pueda ni levantarse, quieres y deseas que te perdone. —Lo siento. —murmuras contra su oreja. Hinata llora silenciosamente, sientes sus lágrimas, besas sus mejillas y ella esconde su rostro en tu pecho. Ves como asiente.

Estas perdonado, pero aún así te sientes desgraciado, la has echo llorar y dudar de tu amor, le has echo daño y puede que ese resentimiento crezca cuando hagas otra cosa mal, pero te prometes que no harás nada mal de ahora en adelante. Porque en esos días en los que despertabas sin ella de has dado cuenta de que tu miserable vida no vale nada sin ella, sin esa mujer que te sonríe mientras llora, sin esa mujer que te acaricia la mejilla mientras finges dormir.

Porque esa mujer saco lo peor en ti, esa faceta que nunca habías conocido. Esa del hombre posesivo y celoso.


End file.
